ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Order And Change
Week 8 (Thursday): Order And Change GM: Ciarán Players: * Divona (Aaron) * Juliette (Chris) Juliette's Report Divona and I met up in the Obsidian Fist, and promptly went to get Yorick's permission to go and attempt to work something out with the Elven Nobles to work against the Emperor, Olig Dak. He granted us permission, and since there were only two of us, I thought it would be a good idea to take someone from the Citadel with us, so I went looking for George, who I took from the Cultist camp last month. He turned out to be in prison, and the prison warden (a book-keeper, primarily) decided that we could take George, but only if he came along as well. Thus, we went adventuring as Divona, Juliette, George, and Sura. We managed to get to Ardrossen without any great difficulty, and on the outskirts, we met a farmer. After we helped herd her sheep, she let us share a meal she had prepared, and stay the night in her home. She introduced herself as Maire, and after I mentioned (half-jokingly) that she might come along with us, she seemed quite taken with the idea of seeing the world, and thought it a great idea, if we took along her sheep as well. Now with Maire as part of our party, and Jormangand, Bess, and Yolanda in tow (Maire's sheep), we moved into Ardrossen, and purchased some interesting baubles as potential gifts for the Elven nobility. We talked to the portal mage, who said that the Elves were trying aggressively to kill all intruders, and that it might be a good idea to work out a story so the portal guards let us in. Disguising the 5 of us as farmers was not too difficult, which I think surprised us all. We went through the portal (sheep included), and promptly got shot. Getting shot at is unpleasant. When I told the guards who I was, and that I wanted to see my family, a couple of them decided to go with us to my family estate to see my parents' reaction to my being a farmer now. Father's favourite servant, Morgan, refused me entry outright, but as we left, I saw my mother looking down from a window looking sad to see me leaving, which gave me hope. On the way to my family's estate, I had noticed a symbol on one of the buildings under a window sill, which I thought that this might be the symbol of the Elvish resistance. Turns out I was right, and we met a delightful woman, a Madam Sauvagnac. She might have told us how to dethrone the Emperor, and get rid of his divine right to rule. A long process as it turns out - I had to call on an old friend from the Mage's Guild so we could get into the Plane of Order, where we had to find the Guild of Legislature, and then get into the restricted section, where a book entitled "Dak's Ledger" was. Dak's Ledger was supposed to have a page stating that Olig Dak was the Emperor, and removing this page would supposedly eliminate his divine right to rule, meaning that the Elves would no longer be bound in his service, and would be able to freely choose whether to be loyal to him or not. Finding the book turned out not to be too difficult, but one of the librarians was rather annoying. While we were in the Plane of Order, we met a new knight there - went by the name of Borge - who had recently died. He decided he'd like to come back with us. We did find the book, and we did manage to destroy the page, which (surprisingly) the librarian didn't mind that much. He let us leave completely unhindered. Not someone I'd like to deal with ever again, in almost any situation. He had his uses, though, and fulfilled them wonderfully. The elves freed from their tyrant emperor's rule, they were much more welcoming to us, although it seems that in our time on the Plane of Order, something in my head changed, and although I kind of "know" that I love my family, there's no feelings there when I see them. Elven dining etiquette, though, is great. I think I'll enjoy dining with fellow Elves much more now. Oh, and while we were away, we learned that Olig Dak has a really fancy crown - I believe this may be the Crown of Earth, and that he used it to move Anarchy.